


Our Unlikely Bond

by GabrielQuill



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielQuill/pseuds/GabrielQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU - Teacher/student relationship <br/>“I don’t think that this is a good idea, Mr. Lawrence,” Rhys said while his face was turning into a bright red when his teacher entered his dorm room. “Really, I think that…” He looked up at Mr. Lawrence after closing the door to his dorm to see him taking his glasses off with a smirk on his face. <br/>“What’s wrong, Rhysie? Worried we’ll get caught?”<br/>“No!” <br/>“Then what’s the problem?” He walked over to Rhys, cupping his face in his hands. His smirk grew wider while bending down to press his lips against his students’. A moan accidentally escaped from Rhys which drove Jack wild. “You’re my special boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Helios University was one of the best colleges that a student could get into since they had a class for literally anything that a student could hope for to help prepare for their future. It was a hard college to get into, however. A student who wanted to get in needed to have a 3.5 GPA in high school, certain attendance record, and a high state test score. It was a tough place to get into, but once you get a degree here you will be set for life. Getting any type of job you wanted was a big deal in this day and age after all. 

Best friends Rhys and Vaughn had known each other since preschool and have been friends ever since. There wasn’t anything that could ever change that. They were dorm roommates now since they started attending Helios. Rhys was going for business management while Vaughn was going in for accounting. They were both considered ‘nerds’ with their straight A’s in every single class they ever had, and with this new semester coming up they were planning on keeping their A’s. 

* * *

While walking to his last class of the day, Rhys heard someone calling his name from behind him. He turned around to see Vaughn walking towards him, a smile crossed his lips.

“Hey, bro. What’s goin’ on?” Rhys asked his friend while walking towards him.

“About to head back to the dorm. I’m done for the day,” Vaughn replied. 

“What? Really? Lucky… I have one more class for the day.”

Vaughn chuckled as he folded his arms over his chest. “Sucks for you. What is it?” 

“Business management with Mr. Lawrence.” Rhys shrugged. “I have no idea who that is.”

“He’s a newer professor. I heard he’s super rough but is pretty cool if you’re on his good side. Good luck, bro.”

Vaughn turned back around and walked towards the front doors leaving Rhys behind to deal with the rest of his school day. With a groan Rhys turned back around and started to walk down the hallway, he wasn’t feeling up to finishing the rest of his time now. Might as well, if this professor was as rough as he was made out to be then it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to miss the first day of class this semester. Forcing himself to do this was so difficult. 

When walking into the classroom, Rhys saw his professor sitting behind his desk with his feet kicked up on the table and with his arms resting behind his head. He looked to be in his thirties, had short brown hair, he wore glasses, a black button up shirt and black pants. The look on his face showed only disinterest so far for this class. 

Rhys sighed while walking to a seat in the front of the class where he normally sits in every class, he could feel the professor's eyes on him the entire time. He was afraid to look up in case he was still looking at him. Rhys didn’t like to be the center of attention in any case, especially now since it was a new class and everything. 

What felt like forever was actually three minutes when Mr. Lawrence grunted then stood up from his desk and walked to the middle of the classroom. 

“Listen up, kiddos,” he called out of the class so they would stop talking. Of course, there was always that one person who didn’t listen and kept talking. “For fucks sake,” he muttered under his breath so that only the front row could hear him which caused them to chuckle. He leaned over and grabbed a stapler from his desk. “Think this will get his attention?” He asked Rhys with a wink, causing the twenty-three year old student to blush. “Heads up!” Mr. Lawrence yelled before throwing the stapler towards that one student who kept talking in the third row which actually did hit him in the shoulder. “Damn, hoping it would hit you in the head. But I got your attention, right, kiddo? So shut up.”

The class erupted in laughter, none of them have never really seen a professor act like this before and, to be honest, it was kinda funny. Even Rhys let out a chuckle. 

“Anyways, I know, I know it says Mr. Lawrence on your schedules, but I’ll be really pissed off if you call me that. Just call me Jack, got it? Trust me, you don’t want me pissed off,” he chuckled as he said that. A serious look crossed his face. “I am not kidding so don’t test me.” He picked up a stack of papers from his desk, rolling his eyes. “Look, it’s the end of the day for me too, so uh... “ He scanned the paper really quick before looking back up at the class. “This is just some useless information I have to give out, teacher email crap, what we’ll be learning. It’s all very, very interesting,” he said sarcastically. “Just take one. Or not. I don’t really care.”  

Rhys was looking down at his phone that was in his lap when Jack walked up to him. Unfortunately he didn’t notice until it was too late. Jack smacked Rhys over the head with the thick stack of papers which caused him to yelp in surprise, looking up at his professor. 

“Did you hear a word I said, cupcake?” Jack asked him. 

“Yeah, I heard you.”

“Take one and pass it down… Uh… whatever your name is.”

“Rhys.”

“Rhys.” He repeated as he handed the stack of papers to him. “It’s nice to meet you, Rhys. Hopefully we’ll get to know each other a bit more within time.” He winked at him again before going back to his desk. Rhys could feel himself blushing once more, hiding his face after taking one of the papers and handing it down to the person next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lets just say that business managment was an interesting class, well, not the class itself, but Jack was an amusing professor to say the least. He did start with some explanation of how the class would work and what they would be doing, but he did have a short fuse with people who asked too many questions at a time. Someone kept asking really stupid questions, probably to waste time until class was over and Jack didn’t take that well. At first, the questions were actually about the class, which Jack didn’t mind answering since that was what they were all here for, but then other students started to join in and ask him either really stupid questions or personal ones. 

How he explained it was: “If you keep asking questions I will literally throw this giant-ass book at you and I’m sure it hurts. It’s kinda heavy and hardcovered. Gave the last kid a black eye and I’m sure he was crying, so...” And with the incident with the stapler everyone believed that he would throw stuff at them. He certainly wasn’t a ‘normal’ professor. 

* * *

Rhys unlocked his dorm room with the key that was hooked on his lanyard next to school ID card then went inside. He wasn’t at all surprised to see that Yvette was sitting there at their small dining room table eating a sandwich with Vaughn sitting across from her. Every time Yvette came over to visit she would eat up the majority of their kitchen and would  _ still  _ be hungry afterwards. It wasn’t like they were semi-poor college students or anything and could buy more food after she raids their fridge. Lord, how many times has Yvette told them she would pay them back? Too many times to count.

“Whoa, this  _ is  _ a surprise,” Rhys said with a chuckle, closing the door with his foot as he threw his backpack his backpack down next to the door. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sitting in my kitchen eating my food.” 

“Ha ha, you’re so funny, Rhys,” Yvette said with an eyeroll with her mouth full of her ham sandwich.

“How was class, bro?” Vaughn asked him, scooting his chair over so Rhys had a place to sit.”Is that new professor as rough as everyone says he is?” 

“I’m… not sure, to be honest.”

“Which professor?”

“Eugh… Yvette, can you learn to not talk while you have food in your mouth?” She didn’t say anything but she instead gave Rhys the middle finger that made him roll his eyes. “I’m sure what I expected from you when asking that. But, it’s Mr. Lawrence. He threw a stapler at someone because they kept talking and he threatened to throw a book at someone if people kept asking stupid questions. He’s… different.”

“Bro, your face is red.” 

“Is not, bro.” 

Yvette chuckled. “Yes it is. What? You got something goin’ on in that class?”

“No… It’s not that.” 

“What is it?” Both Yvette and Vaughn asked together at the same time to try to get the information out of him.

Rhys shook his head and shrugged. “I dunno, I think he kept winking at me and I was kinda weird.” He looked down at the table while starting to fidget with his fingers, there was no way that he was going to admit that he did sorta  _ enjoy  _ the attention; if it was meant to be that way after all. 

“Probably just being polite, bro.”

“Unless you’re looking into something deeper. Like, I dunno, dating your professor?” Yvette said then busted out laughing with Vaughn joining in. Rhys narrowed his eyes before standing up from his chair and walked back to his room. “Rhys! Come back and tell us how hot he was!” They both started to laugh even harder when Rhys slammed the door to his bedroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update but I was having some major writers block, but I finally planned out the entire story and should expect more updates soon! Thank you for the comments, kudos, and all that. It means a lot to me! :)

For lunch, Rhys, Yvette and Vaughn went into the lunchroom to eat instead of going out for fast food like they normally would. Yvette said something about meeting up with her partner for science class to discuss who was going to do what so she convinced Rhys and Vaughn to tag along. To ‘tag along’ of course she meant for them to buy her lunch. Which they didn’t mind doing. 

Yvette walked them over to a table that was mostly empty except one girl who had to be around their age sitting there eating by herself. She had long black hair on one side of her head while the other side was shaved off, she wore dark makeup, had pale skin and was wearing a black tanktop, black ripped up skinny jeans and red Converse to top it off. Rhys and Vaughn didn’t realize until they got a little closer that the girl had tattoos covering her entire left arm. It was pretty cool looking. There was something about her that looked familiar to Rhys but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. God, he was sure that he had seen her somewhere before… Where the hell was it… 

“Hey, Angel,” Yvette called to her with a happy tone. The girl, Angel, looked up at her and smiled. “How’re you doin’?” The three of them took a seat at the empty table to join her.

“I’m well. How are you guys?” She asked, not even questioning the two strangers that her brought with her. She was always eager to make new friends. 

“We’re good. Also, this is Rhys and Vaughn. They’re the friends I’ve talked about.”

“Did she mention that she eats up our kitchen?” Rhys said with a smirk as he sat back in his seat. Yvette narrowed her eyes at him before kicking his shin from under the table causing him to yelp in surprise. “That was a dick move!”

“I could’ve kicked you in the dick. Which would have been worse?” Rhys opened his mouth to speak but decided to keep quiet. “That’s what I thought.” Yvette took out her small laptop from her backpack and placed it in between her and Angel. “Have you thought about what part you wanted to do, Angel?” 

“Whichever part you want me to. I don’t really mind,” she replied. She looked over at Rhys. “Hey, you’re in my business management class.”

That’s where he knew her from. He had remembered seeing her talk to Jack a few times before class started then look a seat in the front row corner. She seemed like a shy but sweet person. 

“I was just trying to figure it out,” Rhys finally said. 

Angel giggled. “So what do you think of the professor?” 

“We think he has a crush on him,” Vaughn said with a laugh before taking a drink of his energy drink.

“Seriously,” Yvette started to add, “mention him at any time and his face turns- look! It’s doing it now!” She pointed at Rhys, causing him to blush more. 

“This isn’t funny! I do not have a crush on him!” 

“That’s a relief,” Angel said with another giggle.

“Why’d you say that?”

“That’s my dad.” 

The three of them turned silent at that. They didn’t think they knew anyone who had a professor as a parent before. So, naturally, Vaughn and Yvette started asking Angel a bunch of questions about it while Rhys just sat there mortified. Did they have to keep announcing that they thought he had a crush on a teacher to anyone? Not that he did… The whole thing is complicated in his mind and didn’t know how to sort it out. 

“Is he as big of an asshole as people say he is?” Vaughn asked Angel, causing her to smile. 

“Nah. It’s all show. He’s actually a huge teddy bear with a temper.” 

“Is that what you think of me, Angel?” Jack’s voice was behind Rhys and Vaughn causing Rhys to let out a high pitched scream in surprise. He could feel his heart about to explode in his chest. “Jeez, calm down, kiddo.” He sat down on the other side of Angel then stole a couple of her grapes. “Why do I know you?” He asked Rhys with a smirk on his face. “Oh, right. Rhysie. I should mention that your grade sucks. You should probably work on that before I fail your ass.” 

Vaughn and Yvette looked at each other then started chuckling, trying as hard as they could to mask their laughter. It was hard to tell if Rhys’ face was red from Jack’s presences or if it was the mention of his poor grade but either way it was making his friends laugh at his expense. God this sucked. They shouldn’t be laughing at him. 

“Do you two ever shut up?” He snapped at them. They stopped laughing, stared at him then started laughing really hard again. He groaned loudly. 

“Your friends are assholes,” Jack told Angel. “I like ‘em. And I’m taking the rest of the grapes. See ya in class, kiddos.” He got up with the small bag of grapes before walking out the door of the lunch room. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your smut, you filthy hooligans.

Ever since Yvette introduced Vaughn and Rhys to Angel they’ve all became best friends over the course of a month. They’ve been hanging out a lot nowadays; it first started off by sitting with Angel at lunch, then they started hanging out outside of class and instantly connected with each other. Even in Business Management class with Jack, Angel and Rhys have been talking more. Well, it was a good thing in a sense of them becoming friends, and hell, Jack enjoyed seeing his daughter making friends, but he had to make sure they would shut up while he was talking. In fact, Jack had a chat with Rhys after class one day after class saying that if he did anything to hurt his little girl he would personally make sure that Rhys would be found in a body bag.

“So what are you planning on doing for spring break?” Angel asked the others when they sat down at their usual spot in the lunchroom.

Rhys and Vaughn looked at each other then back to her. “Probably sleeping all the time,” Vaughn answered. “Don’t really have much to do for break.”

“I’m probably gonna sleep all day and stay up all night playing video games,” Rhys also answered before picking up his pizza then taking a bite from it. 

“Same,” Yvette agreed. 

Angel looked confused at their choices for their time spent for over break then smiled. “Or you could do something better than that,” she told them.

“Like what?” The three of them asked altogether. 

“Like hanging out at my place the entire time? Breaks are kinda boring on my end, and since we’re friends now I thought maybe we can hang out some more.”

“Oooh!” Yvette said with a huge smile on her face. “That would be so awesome! Let's do it!”

There was a part of Rhys that wanted to decline her offer because, well clearly, since Jack was her father he would be there and his feelings for him haven’t gone away. In fact, they seemed to have grown. From the time when he was in class and some time that he had to stay after to get some guidance on some of his assignments it had seemed like Jack was almost teasing him in a way. Giving him pet names, winking at him, and commenting on whenever Rhys’ face turned red when he was around him. God he was an emotional mess. 

“Rhys, you in?” Vaughn asked his best friend, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“What? Oh, the spring break thing. Uh…” He looked over at Angel who looked like she was about to start begging for him to join the rest of them over break. “I… Yeah, why not.” 

Angel squealed happily. “Awesome! This is gonna be great!” 

* * *

In Business Management, the class was almost over when Jack drew a crappy looking triangle on the whiteboard and broke it off in three groups. There were some chuckling over how bad his shape was, so he spun on his heel almost dramatically to look at the class.

“If I hear someone bitching about my triangle or laughing at it I will draw a triangle over your grave, do not test me,” he said… jokingly? It was honestly hard to tell if he was ever joking or not because he always had that serious tone of voice. 

When he turned back around he started writing stuff down inside the triangle and next to the three groups that were made. 

“These are the three  _ levels of strategic-making _ ,” he explained after he finished up with what he was writing. “It’s  _ really really  _ boring, but it’s important. The first one-” He looked up at the clock. “Is something I couldn’t give two fucks about because class is over. We’ll go over it after break, now get out of my room.” 

While everyone else was making their way out of the classroom, Angel and Rhys stayed behind. 

Angel walked up to her father’s desk that he was sitting behind with a smile on her face. Jack didn’t even have to look up from the papers he was reading to know what she was up to. 

“You… clearly want something, Angel. What is it?”

“Want something? No, I’m just telling you my friends are staying over during break,” she answered with her smile growing bigger. 

Jack looked up at her, sitting back in his seat. “Did you ask me first? Because I don’t recall that conversation.” He looked at Rhys who was standing there awkwardly looking down at his feet while they were talking. “Is Rhysie one of your friends coming over?”

“Yeah dad. Yvette and Vaughn are coming over too.” 

He grumbled something under his breath before standing up. “Alright, fine. They can come over, but next time you talk to me about this before making plans. Got it?” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. I told them you would drive us home.” 

He paused for a moment as if thinking something over. “Alright, are they coming soon? I don’t want to wait here all-” 

“We’re here!” Yvette called to Angel when she and Vaughn entered the room.

“Day…” he finished when he fished his car keys out of his pocket. “C’mon, kiddos.”  

* * *

__ Rhys, Vaughn, and Yvette’s jaws dropped when Jack pulled into the driveway of a rather large and expensive looking house. They had no clue that Angel and her family was rich, she wasn’t someone who flaunted that. Angel wanted to make sure that people wanted to be friends with her for her, not because she was loaded. She couldn’t help but giggle at their expressions when they got out of Jack’s yellow Ferrari.

“You guys alright?” She asked with a huge smile on her face while Jack just went inside the house without saying anything to them. 

“You… This is your house?” Vaughn stammered. 

“Yeah?” She giggled again. “You guys do know that there’s an inside too, right?” She said with a smirk on her face. “Let’s go, I’ll show you around.” 

They walked into the foyer of the house, it was a large empty area that lead to all the rooms on the upper floor. Off to the side there were the stairs leading upstairs and underneath those stairs were the stairs that would lead to the basement. Angel showed them around the ground floor, like the living room that was connected to the kitchen, the dining room, and the backyard where they had a freakin’ pool. All while she was showing them around, Rhys couldn’t help but look at Jack whenever he was in his view. While they were in the kitchen getting something to drink, Jack was sitting on the couch in the living room going through the mail. 

Rhys was so distracted that he accidently ran into the open upper cabinet while Vaughn was getting a glass to put his soda in. 

“Dude, watch out,” Vaughn said while closing the cabinet. “You’re gonna poke your eye out.” 

The four of them heard Jack chuckle from the living room and turned to look at him. “If he pokes his eye out keep it for me. I’m gonna put it in a jar and keep it in my classroom.”

“Dad, that’s creepy.”

“No, Angel… That would be cool. You don’t think that’s cool?”  

“I think you and I have different definitions of ‘cool’, Jack,” Yvette said as she was pouring soda in her own glass.

“My definition is better.” 

“Of course it is, dad. We’ll be downstairs.”

Jack just grunted in response as they made their way downstairs, eyeing Rhys when he was sure that he wasn’t looking. God that kid has a nice ass, Jack thought with a smile on his face after they went downstairs.    

The downstairs was just one large room with a home theater installed with a couple of game consoles hooked up to the system. It was average for Angel but to the others it was like Heaven. Rhys plopped down on one of the couches in the room, kicking his feet up on the armrest while his arms were folded behind his head while the others were looking through the movies that were neatly placed on the book shelf across the room. 

“What kinda movies are you guys up for watching?” Angel asked while scanning through the names of the DVD cases. “We have a little bit of everything.” 

“Horror binge!” Yvette suggested as she pulled out one of the cases from it’s spot on the shelf. 

“Dude, no way!” Vaughn said as he took the case from her. “Last time we had a horror binge I couldn’t sleep for a week!” 

“It’s because you’re a wuss,” Rhys added before laughing. “Angel, you’re the tie breaker. Horror binge or nah?”

She giggled. “I’m up for it.”

Rhys and Yvette cheered over her choice while Vaughn just groaned knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep for yet another week over horror films.     

* * *

It was almost that time where Spring Break was over, they had two more days left until they had to get back to their dorms and get ready for classes to start up again but hell, they had the time of their lives. They spent their days poolside and their nights often sleepless while staying up watching movies or playing video games. Once in awhile Jack would join in on their fun and when he did Rhys was quite happy about it. When Jack did join in their already good time would actually get better, well, in Rhys’ eyes anyways. It turns out he was really good at video games, better than Rhys and Vaughn and they spent a lot of time on them. It was a surprise to them both when Jack beat their characters down on his own with a lot of health left. Every time he won a round he would say: “learn from the master, kiddos,” before going back upstairs to do whatever he was doing before.

It was 3:00am and everyone but Rhys had fallen asleep while watching one of their movies. The movie itself had ended about a half hour ago and the system turned itself off from not being in use so Rhys didn’t feel like going out of the way to switch out a movie just in case it might wake the others up. During that time he had been tossing and turning on his own mountain of blankets he’d use to sleep on on the floor unable to sleep. No matter how much he had been trying. Finally he gave up and rolled over onto his back to look up at the tile ceiling, letting out a sigh of frustration then looked around in the darkness suddenly realizing how thirsty he was. 

Slowly Rhys untangled himself from his blankets then made his way up the stairs without trying to make too much noise. He didn’t want to wake anyone up, especially Jack, he would surely tear him a new one if he caught him walking around his house in the middle of the night. The only sound that could have been heard throughout the house was the patter of Rhys’ footsteps walking on the wooden floorboards. He was starting to feel anxious because he felt like someone was watching him, but every time he looked over his shoulder he didn’t see anyone. He let a quiet sigh as he finally made it to the kitchen, taking out a glass from the upper cabinet. 

Something made Rhys’ ears perk up in the darkness as if he had heard a noise or something but when he stopped to take a good listen there wasn’t anything. It’s just your mind playing tricks on you… Rhys told himself as he turned on the sink and started to fill up the glass with water. It was silent for a moment except for Rhys lightly drumming his fingers on the counter while waiting for the glass to fill up completely until something had grabbed at his sides.

Rhys yelped loudly and jumped, accidently dropping the glass in the sink causing it to break into pieces. When he spun around he saw Jack standing rather close behind him with a huge smirk on his face. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Rhys hissed at him as he clutched his chest. His heart was beating extremely fast and was trying to calm down but with Jack there with him now he wasn’t so sure if that was possible. 

“Psh. What the hell are  _ you  _ doin’, kiddo? Sneaking around my house at…” He paused as he looked down at his digital watch. “3:14 in the morning, huh?” 

That’s when Rhys noticed the smell of alcohol on Jack’s breath. “You scared the shit outta me, Jack…” 

He hummed as he looked Rhys over. “I bet I did, cupcake.” He put his hands on Rhys’ hips, pushing him lightly up against the counter behind him. 

“J-Jack.. What’re-” 

Jack flipped on the light switch that was on the wall behind the sink so he could get a better look at Rhys’ face and when he did he couldn’t help but have a smirk on his face. “Your face is all red, kiddo. Just like it always is when you talk to me, but… this time… it’s more red. You enjoy blushing over me, cupcake?” 

Rhys looked away from him trying to hide his blush as best as he could but since Jack already knew it was there it was too late to do anything about it. “I’m not…” Rhys paused to gather his thoughts together really quick. “I’m not blushing over you… I’m just really, really thirsty.”      

Jack chuckled as he backed off of his student and removing his hands from his hips. A part of Rhys wanted to grab his hands to put them back on him but he restrained himself. “Rhysie, you’re such a liar,” he said calmly with a smile growing on his face. “You don’t think I can’t tell when someone has a little crush on me, huh?” 

“I don’t-”

“Ah ah. Stop lying, Rhysie. You’re making yourself look bad. Plus your face is getting redder so…”

“S-shut up…” He tried looking down at his colorful socks to distract himself but held his breath when Jack placed a finger underneath his chin to force him to look up at him. “God you reek of alcohol…” 

“I’m a bit tipsy, buttercup,” he admitted with a grin. “It’s what I have to do when going through godawful papers all the time.” Jack put a hand over his head and leaned back against the counter behind him.

“You alright?” 

“Tipsy dizzy.” Jack laughed a bit at that. “Help me to the couch, kiddo.” 

He lifted his right arm up so Rhys could help him back to the couch so he could calm his spinning head. Rhys wrapped Jack’s arm around his shoulder as he helped his teacher into the living room like he had wanted. The whole time Jack was around Rhys he could smell his scent and it was making his heart skip beats. 

Once Jack was about to lay down on the couch he unexpectedly grabbed Rhys’ shirt collar and pulled him on top of him. 

“Oops, how’d that happen?” Jack asked with a huge grin on his face when he saw Rhys’ face turn red from the light in the kitchen. “God I’m sure all that blood is gonna rush to your face if you keep blushing like that, and you know what’ll happen? BOOM!” He made an explosion gesture with his hands before placing them at Rhys’ hips who was straddling on his hips.

“That’s not true! It doesn’t work like that,” Rhys said with a pout but didn’t do anything about moving from his spot. He was too embarrassed to look at Jack who was eyeing him carefully he could tell. As much as Rhys liked the idea of where this could end up he knew it was wrong since he was drunk, or ‘tipsy’, which was a load of bullshit. “Jack, I’m going back to bed.” 

Jack hummed as he sat up a bit and started kissing at Rhys’ neck. “Are you really?” He asked when Rhys’ breathing started to fall heavy. “God you have it good here, kiddo. You have me, the one you have a  _ major  _ crush on, slightly drunk and under you but you still want to go to bed?” He chuckled. “You have no idea how lucky you got it, huh?” 

“It’s just… you say you’re tipsy but I have a feeling you’re just drunk-” Rhys stopped mid sentence to let out a yelp when Jack accidentally bit down too hard on his neck when leaving him a hickey. “Ow! Careful!” 

A hand ran up Rhys’ back causing him to shiver in surprise. It stopped at the back of his neck, that’s when he realized that Jack was repositioning them. He was now under his teacher who still had that grin on his face, wrapping Rhys’ leg around his hip. 

“Jack~” He moaned after Jack pushed into him teasingly. 

“Well, I mean you wanted to go back to bed so.” Jack sat back up so Rhys was free to leave. “Go ahead.”

Rhys looked up at him in disbelief. Did Jack really expect for him to just go to bed after getting teased like that? 

“Or you could spend the night with me?”

“Jack…” He breathed. “What if one of them wakes up and wonders where I am?” 

“It  _ won’t  _ happen as long as you keep your little mouth shut. So are you going to spent the night with me or what?” 

Under all the pressure he was under right now Rhys was trying to think rationally but it was hard to when the person you wanted more than anything was offering you to stay with them for the night and started teasing the fuck outta you. Would he regret it? Probably. Would it matter in the long run? Most likely not. He had to take it.

“Okay.”

“‘Okay’ what?” 

“I want… I want to spent the night with you.” 

“Atta boy.” Jack stood up from the couch then held out his hand to Rhys who took it almost instantly. “It’ll be a lot of fun, I promise.” He winked before leading them both upstairs to his bedroom. 

The entire way Rhys’ heart kept beating faster and faster with his thoughts racing. Was he making the right choice doing this with Jack? What he was drunker than he had realized and would get mad at him about this later? A part of Rhys wanted to rip his hand away from Jack’s and just run back downstairs to the basement to go back to sleep, to pretend that none of this ever happened. What if Angel found out? This was risky. 

“Jack-”

“Are you going to keep complaining?” Jack interrupted when he shut the door behind him once they got into his bedroom. “Because this won’t be any fun if you do.”

That shut Rhys up. 

“Just relax, kitten. It’ll be fun, trust me. Nobody’s gonna find out.”

Jack stood in front of Rhys, only looking into his eyes for a split second before contact when he started kissing him on the lips. Something that he actually wanted to do for a while himself. Rhys let out a soft moan against his lips after they collapsed down on Jack’s bed. They only pull away to start removing their clothes then go right back into kissing. This was something that Rhys has been wanting for awhile, to feel Jack’s skin against his, to kiss him, to have his scent all over him. This was intoxicating for him to say the least. 

“Ever done something like this before, buttercup?” Jack asked in a raspy voice after pulling away from Rhys who shook his head in response. He reached over in the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Well lucky you, especially since I’m great in bed.” 

Jack coated his index finger and middle finger with the lube before inserting the index into Rhys, causing him to tighten in response. It wasn’t until he finally relax when Jack started working another finger in so he could start to stretch him out.

“Uhnn, fuck,” Rhys whined when Jack hit some sensitive nerves from curling his fingers in him. As good as this felt he wanted more than that. 

“Be a good boy, Rhysie and make sure you’re quiet, huh?” He pulled his fingers out from Rhys so he could coat his dick in lube. “Ready?” 

“I’ve been ready,” Rhys said trying to sound more confident than he truly was. 

But Jack could see right through that false confidence when he entered him, causing Rhys to let out a small whimper from under him. One hand was pressing down on Rhys’ hip while the other was holding up his thigh while pushing himself all into him. With every thrust Jack was giving him he had bucked his hips to meet them all while trying to keep back loud moans. As much as Rhys’ thoughts were scrambled right now he was incredibly happy that this was happening but he didn’t expect much to happen after tonight.

Jack buried his face in Rhys’ neck as he started to pick up the pace. He was hoping that Rhys would be able to keep his mouth shut like this the entire time, he didn’t want to have a chance of Angel catching them on the act. Jack started sucking and biting at Rhys’ neck while hitting his spot a couple of times. 

Rhys couldn’t hold back anyway. “Uhnnn~ Jack!” He moaned so loudly it echoed through the room. 

It earned him a clamped hand down over his mouth. “You’re being loud, kiddo.” There were muffles against his hand, he rolled his eyes as he moved it. “Say that again?”

“I-I’m close.” 

A smile creeped up on Jack. He grabbed Rhys’ cock and started stroking it. “Then be a good boy and cum for me.” 

Rhys bit down on his lip as he let out a quieter moan but it was hard since he had just came over his stomach and a bit on Jack’s hand. Feeling the tightness around his cock Jack was now starting to get close too. He grunted as he started quickening his pace feeling that he was getting close as well. His toes curled as he came hard into Rhys letting out a moan of his own. 

Rhys was breathing heavy after Jack pulled out of him trying to form some sort of words together but he couldn’t. He just watched as Jack put on a new pair of boxers and lit up a cigarette. 

When he realized that Rhys was just watching him he smirked. “You alright there, kiddo? I didn’t totally fuck your brains out, did I?” 

“No… I... “ Rhys still couldn’t form a full sentence together. He let out a sigh instead. 

“I’ll take that as a maybe.” He lied down on his bed next to Rhys while smoking his cigarette and turning on the TV. “Remember, kiddo. Not a word about what happened here.” He wrapped an arm around the younger man to bring him to his side.          


	5. Chapter 5

“C’mon, kiddos let's hurry it up,” Jack called downstairs to the four of them who were trying to get around as quickly as they could. They were running late on getting back to Helios and Rhys, Vaughn, and Yvette needed time to get back to their dorms and get other stuff together. “Hey, sweetie,” Jack said with a smile as Angel was the first up the stairs then planted a kiss on the top of her head before she went into the kitchen.

Angel grabbed a glass from the counter to get some water, but as she was about to turn on the sink she noticed the broken glass from the night before. She picked up a small piece of it, looked at it then over her shoulder to her dad.

“What happened to this?” She held up the piece to Jack just as Rhys was about to walk past him.

“Got a little tipsy last night and must have dropped it. I’ll clean it up when I get home.” He glanced over at Rhys whose face was starting to turn a light shade of pink then smirked. “Are we ready to go?”

“Think so,” Yvette said.

“I am,” Vaughn added as he flung his backpack over his shoulder.

The five of them got into Jack’s car and started their ride back to Helios. None of them were happy that they had to go back to school, but at least they had a fun time this break for once instead of staying inside the entire time. Even Jack had a great amount of fun, of course he wouldn’t admit to it.

Rhys kept looking down at his backpack that was sitting in his lap. He could feel that Jack was looking at him through his rear view mirror every once in a great while and didn’t know if he should make eye contact with him or not. Last night after he and Jack had their fun Jack had let him nap in his arms for a couple of hours before making him go back downstairs to his nest of blankets on the floor. He didn’t want any chances to risk in case one of Rhys’ friends were to wake up and notice that he wasn’t there. Jack had to admit that he enjoy himself with Rhys, even the cuddling and napping part was nice.

Would there be any connection or bond between them after this? It was a question that kept running through Rhys’ mind ever since he was forced to go back downstairs since he couldn’t sleep at all afterwards. Probably not. That’s what made him feel sad about the entire thing. But he had to be thankful for what happened the other night, right?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that they had pulled into the dorms parking lot until Yvette nudged him as she was getting out of the car.

“Thanks for having us over,” she told Jack before shutting the door behind her then walked over to her dorm building.

“Yeah, thanks…” Rhys mumbled, looking up at Jack who winked at him.

“See you in class, Rhysie,” he replied as Rhys was climbing out of the vehicle.

Rhys stood back and watched Jack’s car drive off out of the parking lot before walking across the lot to get to his dorm building. Vaughn was waiting for him by the building door.

“You okay, bro?” He asked Rhys as they went inside.

“Yeah? Why?”

Vaughn shrugged as they walked down the hallway towards their room. “I dunno, you just seem out of it today.”

“Tired. The pile of blankets I slept on wasn’t very comfortable after all.”

 

* * *

 

There was no way that Rhys was focusing in his classes. All he could think about what happened last night and how rough Jack was with him. He always thought that Jack was the type to be extremely rough in bed and boy was he right. But the cuddling that happened afterwards was something Rhys never expected to happen, he had expected to just get kicked right out of his bedroom afterwards. It wasn’t just one sided cuddling with just Rhys, but Jack actually wrapped his arms around him and held him against his chest as he slept.

Rhys’ heart skipped a couple of beats when he looked at his phone’s clock and realized that it was almost time for Jack’s class to start. He gathered his stuff from the students common room then walked towards the classroom.

God, how was he supposed to react? He didn’t say much to Jack after what they did, well, not that they really had a chance to talk about it… But _should_ he bring something up about it? Rhys’ head was spinning, he had no idea what he should do about this situation. He fucked his professor, his friends father. Goddamn, why did he do so many questionable things?

What if Angel found out? Even though it was impossible, that only he and Jack knew what they did, but Rhys couldn’t help but feeling that literally everyone knew what he did and was getting judged silently.

“ _Psh_ that’s impossible…” Rhys muttered to himself.

“What’s impossible?”

Hearing Yvette’s question him startled the fuck outta him, mostly because he thought he was alone. What else did he say out loud? This entire situation was starting to fuck with his sanity.

Yvette had a startled look of her own when Rhys gave a high pitch scream of fright in return to her question. “Whoa, relax there, spaz.”

“Who’s a spaz? I’m not a spaz, heh heh…” Rhys rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness like he always did and looked down at his boots.

She narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms. She knew that Rhys was such a terrible liar, well, everyone knew that even if they didn’t know Rhys people could tell if he was lying. His voice was higher pitched than normal and he always rubbed the back of his neck.

“You _are_ a spaz. What’s your deal?”

“Nothing! I’m not hiding anything!”

“I… I never said you were…”

“You didn’t?” Rhys’ face turned a little pink from just basically giving himself away. “Oh… well, just so you know I’m not hiding anything. In case you needed to know that.”

“Dude, I was just asking-”

“I’ll buy you lunch.”

“Were we talking about something?”

Rhys smiled as he dug out his wallet to get fifthteen bucks out for Yvette’s lunch. It was so easy to get her to drop a subject and not bring it up again as long as you mention ‘paying for food.’

“Have fun with not hiding anything.” She slipped the bills from his hand before walking towards the lunch room.

Rhys let out a sigh of relief before turning around to get to Jack’s class, he was hoping that he wouldn’t be late. Jack didn’t take too well with people being late, he would get extremely pissed off. One time someone came in ten minutes late and Jack dropped his grade down an entire letter because of it. His goal is to make them never want to be late again, it seemed to have that exact effect on that guy because he always came in ten minutes early since that day.

Well, Rhys was worried about being late for class for nothing since it turned out he was about twenty minutes early. Great. Nobody else would start showing up for at least another ten minutes. How was he even supposed to act around Jack now? He was overthinking this too much now and he needed to relax.

When walking into the classroom Jack was already at his desk with his feet kicked up going over some papers to grade. He looked frustrated as hell, which meant that he was going to take it out on the class.

The grip that Rhys had on his backpack's strap grew tighter as he walked past Jack’s desk to get to his normal spot in the front row. He could feel Jack’s eyes on him briefly which made him feel extremely awkward, he felt like he was going to trip and die or something only because he was watching him. Once he sat down, he let out a quiet sigh before looking Jack’s way. He was still going through grading papers, marking a lot of things on the particular paper he was reading in a red marker. Sucks for that person, they must have done poorly.

Jack let out a groan of frustration as he slammed the paper down on his desk. He leaned back in his chair with his head back while running his hands through his hair. “I have no idea what I’m doing wrong, kiddo.”

“What do you mean?” Rhys asked, a small tint of pink was rushing up his face again.

“Give me your most honest opinion on how I teach, Rhysie. Because looking at these papers at least half of this class aren’t getting the grades I’m expecting.”

Rhys shrugged. “I dunno. I think you do a pretty good job. I’m learning a lot.”

“Are you? That’s good, I just wish I didn’t have so many morons in this class. Pretty sure you and Angel are my favorite students at the moment.”

Rhys raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face as he sat back in his chair. “Kinda biased dont’cha think?”

“Hmm… Probably. I mean, I fucked your brains out. She’s my daughter. Yeah, pretty biased.” Jack looked at Rhys whose pink tint had turned into a full out blush at this point and he couldn’t help but chuckle at how easy it was to make that kid blush. “What? You don’t remember what I’m talking about? I could go into great detail about-”

“Hey, dad!” Angel said with a smile on her face as she entered the room.

“..about this chapter and why it’s so important,” Jack finished with a smirk on his face. “Hey, princess.” Jack looked at his digital watch. “Kinda early, huh?”

“I just needed help with this paper you assigned.”

“No problem. Pull up a chair.”

Rhys put his head down on top of his arms on the desk, his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. Dammit, they almost got exposed for what they did. If Angel came in a few seconds later it would be… wait… what if she was out there listening to what they were talking about and heard it all? Oh god, the anxiety was too much for Rhys to deal with. If she had heard what Jack said wouldn’t she confront them right away instead of keeping it to herself? The rational side of Rhys’ brain was working, but the anxiety was overbearing it. For example, now Rhys was thinking that maybe Angel would wait until after class to confront them about what she may or may not have heard. Oh god.

* * *

 

Class today was just one huge emotional rollercoaster for Rhys. His anxiety and guilt was getting to him hardcore, but he was also happy about the attention from Jack he was getting. Throughout the lecture Jack would wink at him when Angel was busy looking down writing notes and flashing him smirks that he knew would make him blush. Was Jack purposely playing with his emotions like this? Probably since Jack was a huge asshole and could apparently read Rhys like an opened book.

“I’m getting bored with you guys, so…” Jack started to say as he slammed the textbook shut overdramatically so it echoed through the room. “Get outta here.”

He didn’t have to tell the class twice. Everyone was quickly packing up their stuff and getting the hell outta there like their lives depended on it. Angel gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek and said goodbye to Rhys before leaving to get to her next class. Maybe she had no idea.

“Listen, Rhysie,” Jack said as he sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head. “I need to talk to you about something.”

When will the anxiety end? It seemed like once it was gone it came right back. Rhys was already mentally exhausted from just being in class today. What else could happen?

“What is it?”

“God, kid. What’s the matter with you? You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Even though he didn’t realize it, Rhys was extremely pale and visibly shaking ever so slightly. Yeah, anxiety was kicking his ass.

“I just… I’m just really nervous.”

“About what?”

“Someone finding out about what we did.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Nobody is gonna find out unless you blab about it, you get me? Just relax, okay?”

“What did you need to talk to me about?”

“We need to talk about an ‘assignment.’”

Rhys raised an eyebrow. “Why do I feel like you’re not really talking about an assignment?”

“Because I’m not, buttercup. Listen, the other night was something great, dont’cha think?”

“Uh…”

“Of course it was because it was with me! The noises you made.. God, kid.”

From just Jack talking about it was starting to get Rhys hard again. “What’s your point, Jack?” He accidently snapped.

“Easy, kiddo. I just wanted to know when we’re gonna do it again.”

“Again?”

“Again. What, you have a hearing issue or somethin’? Look, Rhysie, Angel is going out with your friend Yvette on Saturday to a movie or something, I dunno, I wasn’t really paying attention. Meaning we have time to have that perfect night again, what do ya say?”

“I don’t know…”

“Why? What’s the problem?” It almost sounded as if Jack was… hurt?

“I just have a lot of anxiety from the first time and-”

“Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhysie… She’ll be gone this time and none of your friends will be there either. The entire house is to ourselves. C’mon.”

Rhys crossed his arms as he let out a sigh. He did enjoy that night with Jack so much, much more than he was willing to admit. Here Jack was giving him the opportunity to do it all again and he was considering turning him down.

Fuck it.

“Let's do it.”

“Thaaat’s what I like to hear, Rhysie.”  


End file.
